


LES HARÉ RECORDAR A GOLPES

by narutinachan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, basado en los capítulos 30 y 31 de Fairy Tail 2014
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILER Capítulos 30 y 31 del anime Fairy Tail 2014.<br/>Natsu había prometido a Lucy que haría recordar a esos estúpidos espíritus a cualquier precio, y iba a cumplir su promesa. Juraba que iba a hacerles recordar aunque fuera a golpes, porque no podía soportar ver más la expresión triste de Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LES HARÉ RECORDAR A GOLPES

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo a repetir que este fanfic esta basado en los capítulos 30 y 31 del anime de Fairy Tail 2014, que no están basados en el manga. Si no los habéis visto, la historia os parecerá fuera de contexto. Así que os recomiendo verlos, si no lo habéis hecho ya, antes de leer.

Natsu estaba mareado. Muy mareado. Sin duda dos viajes en tren y otros dos en carro en el mismo día no le estaban sentando nada bien. Las nauseas le estaban matando, pero no podía permitirse entrar en estado de semiinconsciencia como hacía otras veces. Tenía que mantenerse firme, por mucho que le costara. Lucy le necesitaba.

Miró una vez más a su compañera rubia, que estaba sentada a su lado, para comprobar que seguía en la misma posición de la que no se había movido desde que habían subido al tren. Recostada contra la ventanilla, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, y abrazada a la bolsa en la que guardaba sus llaves doradas, ahora inútiles.

Natsu sintió su sangre hervir al recordar la rebelión de los espíritus del zodiaco de Lucy. Cómo estos la habían abandonado sin ninguna explicación; y no conformes con eso, también la habían atacado sin piedad asegurando que la habían olvidado.

Aún no se lo podía creer. Hace tan solo unas horas habría puesto la mano en el fuego por Loky, Virgo o cualquiera de los otros espíritus. Incluso por Aquarius, que a pesar de su carácter rudo siempre había protegido a Lucy.  Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que ninguno de ellos la traicionara. Hacía tan solo unos días que había hablado con todos ellos; y Loky, además del espíritu de Lucy, siempre sería considerado un miembro de Fairy Tail.

La pelea que habían tenido hacía unas horas parecía más una mala broma que una realidad. Pero ahí, sobre la piel de su compañera, aun se podían ver las marcas de los latigazos que le había dado Virgo sin piedad, recordándole que todo era cierto. Además de la angustia de Lucy, que se podía apreciar perfectamente en cómo le temblaba la mano con la que apretaba las llaves contra su pecho, y también en sus ojos castaños que brillaban por las lágrimas que querían salir pero ella se esforzaba por no derramar.

Su furia creció aún más. Lo que más ansiaba en esos momentos era buscar a esa panda de estúpidos y darles una buena paliza para hacerles recordar a base de golpes. Pero no podía permitirse ceder ante ese impulso. Lo más importante ahora era poner a Lucy a salvo y tratar de levantarle el ánimo. Lo primero era fácil, pero siempre había sido muy torpe a la hora de dar consuelo a los demás. Lo que hacía normalmente era quitarle importancia a los problemas, asegurando que todo iría bien, o hacer alguna estupidez para aligerar la tensión. Pero hasta él se daba cuenta de que algo así no funcionaría en este caso. Se sentía tan impotente como aquella vez en la que informaron a Lucy de la muerte de su padre y tampoco sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Tan solo  pudo permanecer a su lado.

Miro a Happy, que se había mantenido extrañamente silencioso durante todo el trayecto, en busca de alguna idea. Pero con tan solo cruzar una mirada con su compañero supo que él estaba tan perdido y confundido como él mismo.

No le quedaba otra opción. Tendría que improvisar algo sobre la marcha, pero no podía seguir estando sin hacer nada viendo cómo su compañera se sumergía cada vez más en su angustia.

Trató de controlar lo máximo posible los síntomas de su mareo, para después reunir toda la ira y la confusión que bullían dentro de él y convertirlas en determinación. Esta también era una batalla. Una lucha contra el dolor de Lucy. Y como en todas las peleas que no sabía bien cómo ganar, tendría que dejarse llevar por su instinto. Este nunca le había fallado.

-Lucy. Hey, Lucy – tuvo que insistir varias veces y agarrar a su compañera del brazo para conseguir que esta saliera de sus pensamientos y le prestara atención. La gran tristeza que había en sus ojos cuando le miró fue como un puñetazo directo en el estomago, aun más doloroso que sus nauseas por el mareo. Pero se esforzó por mantenerse firme y mostrar la mejor sonrisa que fue capaz de esbozar. – No te vengas abajo. Todo se va a solucionar.

-Natsu – susurró la rubia con voz ahogada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos, lo que alarmó al chico. ¿Ya había hecho algo mal?

-¡Natsu torpe! Ya le has hecho llorar – le acusó Happy cómicamente mientras volaba sobre sus cabezas entrando también en pánico.

Afortunadamente sus exageradas reacciones parecieron lograr lo que sus torpes palabras no habían hecho. Lucy esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se enjugó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado con su mano libre.

-Perdón. Es solo que… Me siento tan perdida. Jamás pensé que todo  esto llegaría a pasar – miró sus llaves con una gran melancolía y se le escapó otra lágrima traicionera. – Me han abandonado. Me han dejado sola. Yo les considero mis amigos. Pero ellos ya ni siquiera me recuerdan… - No pudo seguir hablando porque se quedó sin voz por sus propios sollozos.

Natsu, cada vez más preocupado, no sabía qué decir. Así que simplemente la abrazó por los hombros y la atrajo hacía su pecho. Happy aterrizó al otro lado de la rubia y también la abrazó. Ambos le ofrecieron ese mudo consuelo tratando de calmarla, pero lejos de eso lo que hizo la rubia fue llorar aún más.

-Lucy, por favor no llores – le rogó Natsu apretándola más fuerte contra él y tratando de enjugar torpemente sus lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre. Tarea imposible ya que estas al instante eran repuestas por otras nuevas.

-Mis espíritus fueron mí único consuelo y compañía en todos esos años que pasé sola en la mansión de mi padre – la rubia se aferró fuertemente al chaleco de Natsu -. Tengo miedo. Tengo tanto miedo de quedarme sola.

-Escúchame Lucy – exigió el dragonslayer levantando la cabeza de la chica para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos. Ella quedó inmediatamente atrapada por la seguridad y determinación que mostraba su mirada -. No estás sola. Y nunca más vas a estarlo. Me tienes a mí, a Happy, a Erza, a Levy, a Wendi, a Charle, y hasta a esos estúpidos de Gray y Gajeel. Todos en Fairy Tail vamos a estar contigo. Y te prometo que encontraré la manera de hacer que todos tus espíritus vuelvan a tu lado. Te juró que aunque tenga que abrirles la cabeza a golpes voy a hacer que te recuerden. Lo juro.

-Se que lo harás – afirmó Lucy esbozando una tierna sonrisa, convencida de que su alocado compañero pelirosado siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que se proponía, aunque fuera de la forma más loca e impensable -. Pero yo también me esforzaré. Voy a averiguar qué es lo que les ha pasado para hacer que vuelvan a mi lado. No quiero perder a mis amigos…

\- Y no lo harás – la interrumpió Natsu determinado -. Te prometo que todos volverán contigo.

-A no ser que al bruto de Natsu se le valla la mano haciéndoles recordar y los convierta en cenizas – añadió maliciosamente el felino azul.

-Eres tú el que va a acabar rostizado, ven aquí – explotó Natsu tratando de atraparle.

-Ayúdame, Lucy. – Rogó el felino teatralmentre, escondiéndose detrás de la chica -. Natsu se ha vuelto loco. Ahora los transportes le provocan locura.

Con tan solo oír la palabra transporte, las nauseas del dragonslayer volvieron con más intensidad que antes frenándole en seco. Y si a eso se le suma una oportuna curva en el camino, Natsu quedó prácticamente fuera de juego. Había llegado a su límite. Tenía unas horribles ganas de vomitar, y se sentía débil.

-Natsu, resiste – le rogó alarmada la rubia, que le había sostenido para evitar que se cayera de bruces del asiento. – Es suficiente, ya estoy bien. Así que relájate. Deberías dormir lo que queda de camino para que se te haga más corto.

-Pero, Lucy… - trató de rebatirla, a pesar de su lamentable estado.

-No hay peros que valgan – le interrumpió determinada. A la vez que le obligaba a tumbarse en el asiento y le hizo apoyar su cabeza en su regazo para que le sirviera de almohada -. Ahora yo cuidaré de ti. No te hagas más el duro y duérmete.

A Natsu no le quedó más remedio que resignarse. Desgraciadamente estaba en su límite, y la inconsciencia le llamaba. Había gastado su escasa resistencia a los transportes en esos últimos minutos. Y por lo menos le consolaba comprobar que Lucy ya se veía más animada.

-Está bien – se resigno -. Pero no aproveches para abusar me mí -. Con ese comentario se ganó un buen pellizco por parte de la rubia.

-Tan solo duérmete ya,  tozudo.

El pelirosado se quejó exageradamente, y Happy no perdió la oportunidad para bromear.

-Que cruel Lucy. Abusas de él cuando no puede defenderse.

-Y tu cállate, gato – le reprendió también, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

Natsu vio cómo Lucy y Happy seguían discutiendo estúpidamente, y se alegró de que su compañera volviera a actuar igual que siempre. La sombra de tristeza en su mirada aún no desaparecía, pero por lo menos era un avance. Intercambió una mirada con Happy y esté asintió levemente, dándole a entender silenciosamente que él se encargaría de animar al Lucy mientras él dormía. Como siempre, era muy útil que ellos dos se pudieran entender tan fácilmente con solo una mirada. Miró una última vez a la rubia, y después se permitió cerrar los ojos y caer en la inconsciencia. Arrullado por el ameno sonido de las voces de sus compañeros, y de las finas manos que le acariciaban cariñosamente el cabello. Con su agudo olfato pudo saber al instante que era Lucy quién lo hacía, y el cálido sentimiento que le acompañaba siempre que estaba con ella aumentó aún más en su pecho. Le molestaba no saber de qué se trataba esa extraña sensación, pero ya pensaría en ello más adelante. Lo importante ahora era devolverle la felicidad a Lucy.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Por fin llegaron a la estación de Magnolia; y Lucy y Happy tuvieron que arrastrar al dragonslayer fuera del tren porque este aun no podía sostenerse por sí mismo. Le avergonzaba parecer tan lamentable y patético, pero no lo podía evitar después  de tantas horas de transporte.

Consiguieron sentarle en un banco de la estación, y la rubia le pidió al felino que cuidará de él mientras iba a buscar algo de agua para tratar de reanimarlo.

Natsu esperó a que ella se alejara lo suficiente y aprovechó el momento para hablar con Happy a solas.

-Happy, te encargo que cuides de Lucy. No te separes de su lado.

-¿Es que tú te vas a alguna parte? – le preguntó confundido.

-Ahora mismo no. Pero en cuanto encuentre la oportunidad voy a ir a patearles el culo a todos esos estúpidos espíritus – la llama de la ira volvió a avivarse dentro de él, y el felino pudo sentirlo en su fiera mirada -. Le prometí a Lucy que todo iba a estar bien, que les haría recordar a cualquier precio, y lo pienso cumplir. Pero algo me dice que van a necesitar una buena dosis de golpes para volver en sus sentidos, y no es necesario que Lucy lo vea -. El recuerdo del llanto de Lucy le golpeó como un puñal en el corazón, pero eso no hizo más que aumentar su determinación -. No quiero que ella sufra más viendo a sus compañeros actuando como unos bastardos. – Apretó sus puños fuertemente, tratando de controlar todos los sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de él.

-Natsu… - susurró el gato azul, también preocupado por la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Entonces, Happy. ¿Puedo encargarte a Lucy mientras me ocupo de solucionar todo esto?  - le cuestionó atravesándole con su seria mirada.

-No hacía falta que preguntaras. Por supuesto que lo haré – le respondió determinado y levemente ofendido -. Yo me ocuparé de Lucy. No me separaré de ella así que tranquilo.

-Gracias, compañero – le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento Lucy apareció corriendo con una botella de agua.

-Ya estoy aquí. Pero parece que ya estás mucho mejor – comentó aliviada, al ver la sonrisa que mostraba el dragonslayer.

-Por supuesto que sí – afirmó este levantándose del banco de un salto -. Estoy encendido.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

Llegaron al gremio y se sorprendieron al  ver que Yukino estaba allí. Sus llaves del zodiaco tampoco funcionaban. Les explicaron a todos la situación, y la ira volvió a consumir a Natsu al ver la gran tristeza en el rostro de Lucy mientras contaba lo sucedido. Quería encontrar a los espíritus de Lucy cuanto antes para hacerlos reaccionar, y se le presentó la oportunidad perfecta cuando la rubia invocó al viejo Crux y a Horologium para que les explicaran lo que estaba pasando en el mundo de los espíritus. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Si ellos no venían a él, el modo más rápido de ajustar cuentas era ir a su encuentro.

Escuchó que el maestro y Erza habían comenzado a montar un plan, pero no les prestó atención porque él ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer. Solo se entretuvo en mirar una última vez a Lucy y Happy. Este último como siempre pareció leerle el pensamiento, y le hizo un gesto para darle a entender que se fuera tranquilo. Natsu asintió determinado, y se dirigió sin vacilar hacia Crux.

-Viejo, necesito un favor. Llévame contigo al mundo de los espíritus.

El anciano le miró de reojo interrogante, pero la mirada determinada de Natsu debió convencerlo, porque sin decir nada asintió y le tendió la mano. Natsu sonrió agradecido y la cogió sin dudar. Al instante siguiente le invadió una sensación de ingravidez, y pasó de estar en el gremio a estar viajando en una estela de luz a gran velocidad agarrado a Horologium hacia el mundo de los espíritus.

Sin duda, les haría recordar a golpes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por leer el fic. Espero que os haya gustado.  
> Como es la primera vez que escribo sobre Fairy Tail me gustaría saber vuestra opinión.


End file.
